


No, you change - SNIPPET

by faketalesofmilex



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Too Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faketalesofmilex/pseuds/faketalesofmilex
Summary: EDIT: THIS FIC HAS BEEN A WORK IN PROGRESS FOR THE LATER QUARTER OF 2018. I HAVEN'T ABANDONED IT. I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO FINISH IT SOON NOW THAT I HAVE MORE TIME ON MY HANDS.THE PREVIOUS PREVIEWS HAVE BEEN SCRAPPED. THIS FIC IS GETTING A MAJOR REVAMPING. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.





	No, you change - SNIPPET

**Author's Note:**

> literally no proofreading or editing on this draft, so excuse any spelling errors or out of place words.

The world seemed to stop in that instant. Miles could hear his pulse beating in his ears like a galloping horse. The younger boy’s molars sink furiously into the skin of his cheek as he attempts to retain some semblance of sanity while his blood boils in his veins. When he opens his eyes a handful of seconds later, he looks up to find Alex’s eyes focused on him. A wolfish grin adorns the older boy’s face as he takes in the look on Miles’ face. The younger boy is fervently wishing away any signs of his libidinous state though at this point it’s quite evident that his prurient thoughts are written all over his face. Miles unclenches his jaw, freeing the tender and battered skin of his cheek from where it was trapped between the sharp edges of his teeth.


End file.
